Perspectivas
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Desde el punto de vista  de la estrella y la co-estrella de la Warner Bros.


**Disclaimer: **** Ni los Looney toons ni los personajes de Bugs y Lucas me pertenecen, ellos con propiedad de la Warnes Brothers company**

¿Amistad? , no creería eso concebible. No para el

Infinitas veces lo intento, gastando sus esperanzas como un juguete que decae con el tiempo, se llena de polvo y posteriormente es desechado

Sórdido en sus pensamientos. Embebido en reflexiones

No era como si no se llevaran bien, era que apenas era soportable. El tenía una fuerza mayor, una fuerza en sus ojos. Más grande que su locura y demencia interna, eso lo frustraba, pero no dejaba de intentar

Eso desconcertaba al conejo de la suerte

¿Por qué _él_? , ¿Cómo si él era el protagonista? La estrella, el símbolo de toda una generación ¡y más!. El que promovía la índole del estilo y la victoria, siempre saliendo de cada situación elegantemente, el que siempre adorarían no importando como se comportase. Eso lo llenaba de prepotencia y un furor interno fulguraba y lo hacía cada vez mas engreído. Pero no era posible que fuera narciso

Porque, así lo dibujaron

Al frente de todo y literalmente capaz de todo, nadie lo veía con ojos que no fueran de admiración y liderazgo

Excepto el.

El. Lo veía con desprecio

El. Lo veía con pena

El. El único que lo hacía borrar esa sonrisa descarada de su rostro que siempre usaba para repasar su típico eslogan '' ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?''

Si, lo odiaba, pero lo quería como amigo, para que su ego no sufriera una apuñalada

Aun recordaba esa vieja charla que tuvieron en pleno auge de los años 80'. Eran los reyes, nadie hablaba de. Nada que no fueran ellos, un feroz monopolio mercantil y humorístico, satírico y algo retorcido, casi morboso el gusto. Haciendo pensar que los directores de producción se habían fumado una buena pipa de marihuana antes de pensar en cada idea y mandarla al departamento de animación. Porque; eran los Looney toons ¿Quién más? Si no las figuras perennes que traspasarían las décadas

Se habían encontrado casualmente, en el bosque como siempre. Era hora de su tan afamada escena con Elmer, era la temporada de caza por quintoagesima vez y no conseguía congeniar el conejo y el pato, pero era de esperarse, era la primera vez que trabajan juntos. La idea era que ese par fuera _inseparable_, que confundieran a Elmer diciéndole que uno era el otro o que simplemente intentaran huir graciosamente y chocando las manos. Algo estaba mal con ese pato de plumaje azabache no compartió las salutaciones la primeras vez que se encontraron esa mañana como todos en el elenco de Acmé. No solo lo saludo a duras penas con un ''¿Qué tal?'' para luego desaparecer secamente de su campo de visión, intento pasar por alto eso no era importante pero aquello sí lo era. Estaban en medio de esa tediosa toma que había durado demasiado, el supuso que hizo estresar al pobre pato con su egocentrismo. Ya que este le respondió con un frio sarcasmo lleno de veneno, le dejo atónito. Nadie nunca le había hablado de esa manera a él a Bugs Bunny

Tuvieron una pequeña pelea en el set donde el pato propuso algo inesperado, lo recordaba era algo así como: ''¿no sería mejor que le apuntaras a este _despreciable _petulante?''. Acto seguido apunto la escopeta hacia Bugs con una mirada desafiante y llena de un desdén burlón. El solo le sonrió, mordió su zanahoria como si de un elixir de gloria se tratara, le regalo una sonrisa y apunto la escopeta directo al pecho del pato azabache, murmurando un ''mejor, temporada de patos ¿no? Se ven bien en la cabecera de una cama, como un reloj''. Lucas hizo lo mismo repitieron ese acto varias veces hasta que el director tuvo una epifanía y decidió dejar la escena así como estaba. Quitándole los comentarios mordaces

Desde ese día, se formo esa parodiada escena y de las más populares hasta la fecha, no se llevarían bien. Serian rivales, eso añadía picante a su relación laboral, pero no solo dentro del set, si no fuera de él. Se hablaban con frecuencia, charlas llenas de estupor y desprecio mutuo. Muy bien disimulado, todos hasta los de la Warner bros creían que sus charlas eran elaboradas, un simple truco para mantener su magia

Lo cierto era que eran espontaneas, salían por que si, solo que Lucas y Bugs si se controlaban. Pero estando solos como en ese momento en el bosque, que, irónicamente le servia al conejo para perderse en sus pensamientos, no esperaba ver al pato all. Algo era seguro se desataria el terror en sus léxicos

-ññmmm ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- pregunto el conejo de la suerte mordiendo su inseparable zanahoria, con una mirada picara y morbosa de cierta manera. Si algo odiaba el pato era ese eslogan

-¿de nuevo? Lo único nuevo es no poder salir a ninguna parte sin que tu pomposa cara me salga hasta en la sopa- respondió descarado y con la viva intensión de soltar una conversación soez

-¿enojado?- pregunto ya sin su sonrisa mas con la mirada y un gesto serio lo retaba

No se dijeron nada, si se odiaban. El pato lo consideraba una escoria que todo le era servido en bandeja de plata y el conejo lo odiaba por que no podía tenerlo bajo control como con la mayoría

Si pudieran matarse a los golpes lo harían. Maldecían internamente que el otro fuera inmortal por ser una caricatura, lo cierto de su relación era que, lograba ser más violenta emocionalmente que un tifón en plena sequia. El público nunca se enteraría de eso, los productores no se enterarían de eso, ni sus colegas se enterarían de eso. Estaba oscura esa noche y el pato se dirigía a su nuevo ''hogar'' en el lago para el siguiente capítulo que sería grabado en tres horas. Convenientemente quedaba a cien metros de la madriguera de Bugs, donde el muy excéntrico vivía realmente

Un duelo de miradas cargadas de odio se desato sin mucho esfuerzo el simple hecho de verse los llenaba de cólera, aunque era satisfactorio desahogarse en escena lanzándose cualquier cantidad de pirotecnia y objeto contundentes y entre más pesados mejor. Aunque a veces era divertido, otras llegaban a los extremos

Algo era cierto, Bugs no descansaría hasta verlo lamiendo el suelo por el

Algo era irrefutable, Lucas no descansaría hasta ver a ese conejo pedante arrepentido y llorando de la impotencia

Pero algo era absoluto. Eran amigos, de la manera toxica y mortal

Una amistad que los arrastraría a la locura con tal de superar al otro

¡Eso era fantástico! ¿Después de todo, no estaban locos ya? Un duelo psicológico solo agradaría más al público, su batalla también era entretenimiento para las retorcidas voces en sus cabezas

Se alejaron uno del otro. Sin mirarse las espaldas, Bugs sonrió, si eran amigos

Lucas chisto divertido, podrían ser amigos, en un futuro lejano cuando sus egos se lo permitieran.

No podían pedir algo más divertido.


End file.
